This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The off road vehicle market is driven by a need for increasing sophistication and performance of vehicles leading to the installation of more sophisticated, more powerful internal combustion engines. The engine and ancillary equipment needs to be accommodated in a limited space, with the result that engine compartments are increasingly crowded and present significant packaging problems. These packaging problems increase complications related to repair as well as subjecting components externally coupled to the engine to increased environmental complications.
Vehicle internal combustion engines are mounted to the vehicle via engine mounts which support the engine as well as limit the transmission of noise, vibration and harshness from the engine to the vehicle structure. Engine mounts use compliant materials suitable for isolating the engine from the vehicle when the engine yet stiff enough to allow better control of the engine when the vehicle is being driven. During startup however, engine mounts may not be properly positioned to overcome startup structural vibration.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in consideration of these and other problems.